Il faut toujours écouter son coeur, ou presque
by Meilyane
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on pense que tout est clair alors qu'au contraire, rien ne l'est ? Comment faire pour avancer avec un jugement foireux ? Difficile à dire.


**Bien le bonsoir, chers fans de fictions ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, aujourd'hui est ma première apparition parmi vous ! (Oh une nouvelle ! C'est meugnon ! Ou pas lol).**

**Bien naturellement, Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas à mon grand regret, je suis sûre que nous sommes nombreux à penser pareil d'ailleurs.**

**Juste pour préciser, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, plusieurs tournures différentes me sont venues en tête lol Au final, l'inspiration m'est venue au fur et à mesure. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais à la base mais j'ai réussis à la boucler même si elle est bien plus longue que je ne le pensais lol**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira et qu'elle ne massacrera pas trop le caractère de nos petits protégés.**

**Sur ce que dire de plus, à vos commentaires ? ^^**

* * *

Lorsque toute cette histoire a commencé, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, que le temps lui semble moins long mais surtout moins pénible. Si ce n'était pour Hitomiko, il ne serait jamais venu dans cette école, ni rejoint ce club de foot dont les membres lui semblaient des plus insignifiants. C'est vrai, il n'aurait jamais côtoyé des gens comme ca et serait d'ailleurs resté seul trainant lourdement ses sentiments, c'était sa triste vérité, il le savait.

Que Kirino devienne sa cible ce jour-là n'était que le fruit du hasard, une personne parmi d'autres, jugée parfaite pour ce qui allait être un petit jeu. Ses réactions étaient tellement visibles, tellement vraies … Il était si facile de le tourmenter sans doute pour cela qu'il avait gardé le défenseur dans sa ligne de mire. À chaque jour, son plaisir, de la nouveauté et cette équipe qui malgré lui, commençait à apprécier. C'était juste ca, un jeu innocent dans lequel Kirino était tombé la tête la première, complètement ignorant des règles qui n'avaient de cesse de le faire tourner en rond si simplement.

Pourquoi les choses ont-elles changées ?

L'entrainement battait son plein en cette fin de journée grandissante. Les mouvements se voulaient rapides, fluides et toujours précis par delà la fatigue de nombreux joueurs. Kariya se trouvait attentif, fidèle à sa position empêchant mainte fois que la balle n'accède au but. Comme à leurs habitudes, les joueurs se félicitaient entre eux à chaque bonne action dans une ambiance joyeuse et solidaire.

« Bien défendu Kariya. ». Cette simple phrase de son capitaine le hantait à présent depuis une dizaine de minutes. Mais pourquoi ? Cette phrase il l'avait déjà entendue auparavant autant de cet idiot de Tenma, que de ainés et même du musicien ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ne pouvait-il pas se la sortir de la tête ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée …

- Kirino !

Le bleuté sortit de ses pensées, se retournant presque choqué vers l'autre défenseur qui n'avait pas réceptionné la passe que l'on venait de lui faire. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui venait de le marquer mais bien ce qu'il faisait avant ca. Il lui fallut un moment avant que son cerveau ne traite l'information de manière rationnelle. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait passé son temps à regarder Shindou, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait durant un temps plus long qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. A essayer d'y penser clairement, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et doucement posa son regard sur le sol …

- Kariya ? _L'appela le défenseur aux cheveux roses en s'approchant, visiblement inquiet._

- Vous devriez mieux contrôler vos réceptions, senpai ~ _Répondit-il simplement avec ce sourire narquois qui était bien le sien._

Qu'était-il entrain de faire, pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas se contrôler ! Depuis quand était-ce devenu si difficile de garder son sang froid face au milieu de terrain ? Il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir gérer ces émotions qui surgissaient, ces sentiments qui ne manqueraient pas de le mettre à mal un jour comme à l'instant s'il n'avait pas pu faire disparaître ces rougeurs … Il n'y avait qu'une vérité derrière tout ca, il ressentait quelque chose pour le brun, il l'aimait ? Ne souhaitant pas y réfléchir d'avantage, il secoua frénétiquement sa tête afin d'y chasser ces pensées, alors que l'autre défenseur repartit sur sa position sans un mot. Même pas une réplique ? Aucune réaction ? Bien que ce soit peu ordinaire, il ne s'y attarda pas plus et se concentra de nouveau sur l'entraînement.

Les jours suivants, le défenseur commença à supporter de moins en moins la proximité des deux meilleurs amis si bien qu'il avait finit par les observer d'un regard noir. Il s'imaginait les séparer, vouloir que l'un manque au duo sans vraiment y penser. Il ne voulait pas que le rosé soit à ce point proche du capitaine alors que lui se torturait sans cesse l'esprit. Il ne gérait plus ses pensées, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il ne pouvait juste que regarder de loin … Dans cet état d'esprit, il se rendit compte que ses échanges avec Kirino n'avaient plus rien de taquins, à présent ce qu'il ressentait était bien autre chose. Il passait sa rancœur, sa douleur dans ses mots sans rien laisser paraître. Cependant, bien qu'il crut que cela lui ferait se sentir mieux, il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! Il n'en retirait rien … Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas le détester ? Les choses seraient tellement plus simples. Même une chose si simple il n'en était pas capable, même lui en vouloir n'était pas assez. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux, pourquoi était-il si triste de la situation ? Il souffrait. Que devait-il enfin faire pour avoir la paix ?

En début de semaine, le soir venu, le bleuté se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être si ridicule à penser à toutes ces choses inutiles … Se rendant compte que Morphée ne passerait pas avant un moment, il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et sortit de sa chambre. Bien sûr il était le seul réveillé à cette heure après tout, qui voyagerait dans les couloirs à plus de 2h du matin ? Il soupira trainant le pas vers la cuisine aussi silencieuse que le reste de la maisonnée. Se servant un verre d'eau froide, il ne prit pas la peine de s'installer à table, préférant la dureté et la froideur du sol en cette nuit. Il s'adossa contre un des murs, jambes croisées dans l'obscurité à attendre désespérément que le sommeil prenne le dessus, ce qui n'arriva pas. Les minutes défilèrent suivies de près par les heures laissant son esprit vagabonder plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé comme si la seule chose à laquelle il ne puisse penser n'était autre que l'image du capitaine.

Lorsqu'il s'assoupit enfin, le soleil pointait ses rayons par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le jour s'était levé incitant lentement les habitants à en faire de même. Ainsi, la première personne qui apparût dans la cuisine fût un Hiroto tout matinal qui s'installa à table journal à la main, le regard inquiet sur le plus jeune. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre personne entra à son tour en baillant bruyamment. Ses pas semblaient guidés par un automatisme routinier ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il ne s'attendait pas à sortir brutalement de sa transe. Le regard fixé sur un point, Midorikawa s'étala bientôt sur le sol. Le roux qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, ricana doucement. Le pauvre Kariya s'était réveillé en sursaut sous le poids de son aîné aux cheveux verts qui gémissait faiblement face à la douleur de sa chute.

- Kariya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Cela ne se voit dont pas Ryuuji ? _Demanda le roux de manière mielleuse._ Il préfère le sol de la cuisine à son lit. Tu es si étourdi le matin.

- Mais, Hiroto !

- Ce n'est pas … vrai.

Étonnés, les deux adultes se tournèrent sur le défenseur qui se leva et sortit de la pièce en émettant de petits bâillements. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre à sa moquerie comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, ce n'était en aucun cas une réaction habituelle chez le jeune garçon. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune énergie ce matin, les nuits blanches n'étaient pas vraiment son fort et c'est ainsi, dans un état végétatif qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa route. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne fit aucune objection lorsque Hiroto lui proposa de le conduire à l'école lui qui pourtant ne supportait pas ca. Attirer l'attention n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais avec un tel cabriolet rouge qui traînerait devant le grillage, c'était mission impossible. On lui poserait trop de questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre.

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé à destination, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir mais le pire c'était qu'il devait à présent sortir de la voiture. Très vite, un petit groupe d'étudiant était là à épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes, s'attardant bien plus encore qu'il ne le fallait à l'engin le tout sur des chuchotements incessants, il était même certain qu'il en avait entendu quelque filles rire entre-elles. Il lança un regard noir à son aîné avant de se maudire d'avoir accepté de monter avec lui alors que celui-ci lui rendit ce sourire bienfaiteur qu'il trouvait irritant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La fatigue n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui lui réussissait. Au moins il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il y ait eu plus de personne, c'était une chance qu'il y ait l'entrainement du matin.

Tentant d'éviter un maximum de monde, le bleuté s'était dépêché de rentrer dans le local du club. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des sièges de la salle de réunion. La fatigue le guettait de plus en plus mais c'était sans compter la bruyante arrivée de Tenma qui tua sa sieste dans l'œuf.

- Bonjour Kariya ! Tu es arrivé tôt, je pensais arriver le premier aujourd'hui, _finit-il en une moue enfantine_.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si enthousiaste de si bon matin ?

- B'jour … Je suis sans doute partit un peu à l'avance, je me disais bien que c'était vide par ici.

- Très bien ! Je vais au vestiaire, si tu vois Shinsuke tu peux lui dire que j'y suis déjà ?

- Bien sûr.

Et ainsi il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Décidemment il ne comprenait vraiment pas le brun, comment pouvait-il être si dynamique, niais ? Non, plutôt à ce point passionné qu'on le croirait mourir s'il venait à louper un jour. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Après cet arrivée éclair, le bleuet continua là où il s'était arrêté et posa sa tête sur la tablette face à lui, il ferma les yeux.

- Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait mieux fait d'aller pêcher hier !

- Hamano ! _Se plaint la voix_, Combien de fois vas-tu me le répéter encore ?

- Hum … Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que tu ne te serais pas brûlé si on y avait été.

- J'ai eu peur du chat et j'ai tapé ma main dans le four, ce n'était quand même pas fait exprès.

Décidément, l'équipe avait décidé d'être bruyante ce matin si bien qu'il pouvait les entendre discuter du couloir à travers la porte. Il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir prendre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de repos et il en était d'autant plus persuadé quand il entendit d'autres voix passer leur chemin également. En recourt désespéré, il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'atténuer un tant soit peu le bruit environnant enfin, en pratique.

- Bonjour Kariya !

Ne s'attendant pas à avoir une voix si proche de lui, il sursauta, se retrouvant à moitié sur le siège à côté de lui. Lentement il tourna la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix si joviale, Shinsuke.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Tenma ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé en chemin, _ajouta t'il une petite moue triste sur le visage._

- Je ne … _il s'arrêta_, il est déjà partis se changer.

Et il s'en alla sans dire un mot supplémentaire en hâtant le pas. Le bleuet s'apprêtait à lui donner une réponse de sa conception mais s'y était abstenu, il n'avait pas été capable de formuler une réponse qu'il aurait jugée satisfaisante, c'était à croire que sa fatigue influait d'avantage sur son comportement que ce qu'il avait crû possible. N'était-il plus capable de jouer les mesquins ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge le coupa net, il allait être en retard !

Durant tout l'entrainement, Kariya peina à réceptionner correctement les passes qu'on lui envoyait et il lui était d'autant plus difficile d'y mettre du sien quand il repensait à la situation gênante qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires.

_Tous les autres étaient déjà sortis, seuls ne restaient plus que Kirino et lui. Terminant de lasser ses chaussures, le bleuet se releva rapidement, bien trop vite pour que sa vue s'y adapte. Marchant de quelques pas, sa tête lui tourna de plus en plus alors qu'il s'effondra sur la première chose qu'il vu, son coéquipier. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le plus jeune se tenait difficilement debout et vint bientôt s'agripper au t-shirt de celui aux cheveux roses qui ne bougea pas. Plongeant sa tête dans son cou, il se laissa ainsi aller un moment à fermer les yeux._

_- Ka-Kariya ?! _

_- Juste un peu._

_Trois mots en guise de réponse furent prononcé, à présent déconnecté de l'espace dans lequel il était, à un Kirino des plus … rouges ? Oui, l'autre défenseur était bien entrain de rougir outre son étonnement face aux actes du garçon. Se laissant guider par le moment, il posa sa main droite sur la tête du bleuet et commença à la caresser doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, simple, unique, réel … attentionné. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas profiter de cette situation de faiblesse mais le sentir si proche de lui était une chose qu'il n'aurait plus cru réalisable, au fond, il aimait juste cet insupportable narquois. Sentiment si fragile qu'il devait rester enfuis, qu'il ne devait pas espérer s'il ne voulait pas en souffrir …_

_Le jeune défenseur appréciait ces minutes de calme, de somnolence et de sérénité. Il s'était laissé emporter dans une bulle dans laquelle il n'en sortirait que plus dynamique. Il respirait calmement dans un sentiment de confort et de sécurité. Il appréciait l'endroit où il était, cette chaleur réconfortante, cette douceur dont il plongeait, cet effluve qui en émanait … Effluve ? Il ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa rêverie. Il était collé à l'autre défenseur, il venait d'aimer être dans ses bras ? Choqué par la situation, il se décala de l'autre rapidement et courut à l'extérieur de la pièce laissant son aîné seul, la tête baissée avec ses remords. _

Non seulement il avait déjà du mal à croiser le regard du capitaine mais en plus, il ne pouvait plus regarder le défenseur dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec lui ? Sa situation n'était pas assez compliquée qu'il fallait en rajouter ? C'était déjà étrange qu'il aime Shindou mais alors pourquoi Kirino ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il ne ressentait rien pour lui enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne l'appréciait plus vraiment depuis quelques jours et c'était réciproque, ils ne s'entendraient jamais mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il commence à rougir comme un fou à sa simple vue mais surtout, pourquoi son odeur lui semblait-elle si familière … ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir ne penser qu'au foot comme Tenma …

Ne prenant plus assez attention à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, Kariya ne pût échapper à la balle qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui et se la ramassa droit dans le visage. Lorsqu'il tomba, ses coéquipiers affolés vinrent le rejoindre en posant d'innombrables questions qu'il ne pouvait assimiler sur son état. Il entendu dire qu'il avait le visage rouge et en ce moment il ne remercierait jamais assez cette balle salvatrice, il avait une chance de revenir à sa couleur d'origine avant que les autres membres viennent à se poser des questions. Aidé par Kageyama qui lui demandait pour la énième fois s'il allait bien, le bleuet alla se poser sur le banc. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit, et en versa la moitié sur sa tête ce qui le fit frissonner pour le coup. Il devait l'avouer, il avait bien besoin de ca, non seulement pour se remettre en place, mais aussi pour se réveiller et ne plus avoir à reproduire ce genre de situation embarrassante. Regardant le reste de l'entrainement, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et en bût quelques gorgées.

- On course deux lièvres à la fois ?

Le défenseur manqua peu de s'étouffer à ces mots qui venaient d'être prononcé proche de lui, assez bas pour que lui seul puisse les entendre. Il se retourna, étonné vers l'une des manageurs, Midori, qui s'était approchée de lui.

- Comme si c'était possible, _marmonna t'il._

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne regardes pas dans la bonne direction

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu -

- Ce que je crois ? Si ca t'amuses.

- J'ai déjà vu un certain milieu de terrain rencontrer plusieurs fois une personne après les cours, je me demande ce qu'en penseraient les autres ~

- Tu n'oserais pas ! _Elle était piégée, mais elle l'avait tout de même cherché, elle continua sur un ton bien plus calme, réprimant son envie de le secouer._ Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Suite à ces mots, elle rejoint les autres manageurs qui se demandaient bien ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire alors que le bleuet marmonnait dans leur direction avec une moue vexée. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot, mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Comme si elle y connaissait quelque chose, il n'avait pas besoin de son avis. Mais si elle avait raison ? Il devait ouvrir les yeux c'était bien beau mais à quel sujet ? Il avait déjà assez à penser mais si en plus on lui posait des devinettes, il n'allait pas aller bien loin. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le groupe de filles et alors croisa le regard de la rousse. Instantanément, il reporta son attention sur le terrain, se croisant les bras en se parlant à lui-même. Qui croyait-elle être franchement.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis, trois jours qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ignorer le garçon aux cheveux roses. Mis à part le train-train quotidien, c'était la seule chose qu'il s'efforçait à faire. Etre proche du garçon le rendait mal à l'aise non seulement pour ce qu'il s'était passé mais également, pour une raison sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt. Il ne savait plus trop depuis quand il avait cette sensation, à dire vrai, il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ca, commençant presque à vivre avec comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. En revanche, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'attirait chez le capitaine, il l'aimait ou du moins c'était l'idée qu'il s'en faisait mais pourquoi ? Il ne niait pas qu'il avait un certain charme et un comportement faisant de lui le capitaine idéal. Il le savait doué, coordonné, minutieux mais quoi d'autre ? Était-ce suffisant pour qu'il hante ses pensées comme il le faisait ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait de si particulier chez Shindou et pourtant c'était comme ca.

Le coach Kidou venait de sonner la fin de l'entrainement de cette journée. La semaine était finie à présent et certain parlaient dès lors de leurs projets pour ce week-end. Hamano et Hayami allaient certainement pêcher ce qui ne leur changerait pas tant que le premier prendrait les décisions. Il s'était laissé entendre que Kurama avait un rendez-vous mais personne n'avait pu obtenir d'informations supplémentaires. Comme à leur habitude Tenma et Shinsuke parlaient bruyamment, ils se verraient certainement le lendemain pour un entrainement. Quant à Tsurugi et bien il était adéquat de supposer qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose pour s'occuper bien qu'il semblerait que Tenma ne soit pas étranger à ses projets étant donné ce chuchotement de la part de l'ex-Seed à l'entrée des vestiaires. Quant à Shindou, lui et Kirino avaient parlé de se regarder un film …Toujours aussi proche, toujours ensemble … la jalousie ne lui passait pas. Il criait en silence cette injustice, son malheur, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit lui qu'on invite, que la roue tourne enfin. Au final, on pouvait dire que chaque membre avait au moins de quoi faire. Lorsqu'il y pensa, le bleuet se dit qu'inviter Kageyama ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, il éviterait Hiroto et ses envies de sorties « familiales » et se changerait les idées par la même occasion. Il y gagnait assurément.

- Ne Kariya, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kirino senpai ?

Maudit soit Tenma ! Pourquoi lui aussi devait s'en mêler, il n'avait tout de même pas besoin de tout savoir. Il fallait jouer les ignorants, c'était la seule façon. Rien ne s'était passé, tout allait bien.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? C'est juste comme d'habitude.

- C'est peut-être bête mais il me semblait que vous vous évitiez.

- Ha bon ? Tu dois te faire des idées.

- Tu dois avoir raison, _il réfléchit_. Après tout, vous aviez l'air tellement proche chez le capitaine l'autre jour que ca ne peut être que ca ! _Il sourit à sa déduction et fit volte-face._

Shindou … que s'était-il passé chez lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se rappelait clairement y être allé avec les membres de l'équipe, même Tsurugi avait daigné se déplacer c'était pour dire. Il s'agissait d'une soirée où ils avaient tous été invité, discussions, jeux et rigolade étaient au programme … C'était la raison officielle, la détente et l'amusement des membres du club mais officieusement, il soupçonnait que la chose ait été créée dans le but premier de rapprocher l'équipe d'avantage. Le capitaine savait comment mener sa barque. Il avait déjà essayé de se remémorer les événements de la soirée mais chaque fois qu'il s'y était essayé, il avait finit sur une feuille blanche, incapable d'y accéder. La seule chose qui lui revenait distinctement, c'était le visage de Shindou tout près du sien qui tentait maladroitement de le réveiller, de lui faire quitter ce doux songe enivrant. Il n'y avait que le brun, personne d'autre pour le ramener délicatement à la réalité. Mais pour Kirino … ? Que s'était-il bien passé ? Dans la confusion, le défenseur se posa les mains de chaque côté de la tête et commença à la secouer de gauche à droite, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Une chance qu'il ait été le dernier dans les vestiaires.

Cette nuit là, se retournant dans son lit, il se jura une chose, le lendemain il demanderait à Kageyama de lui rafraichir la mémoire ! Après tout, il était bien quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme proche et à qui il n'aurait pas honte de demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Venant de sa bouche, ce qu'il ignorait passerait bien mieux que si n'importe qui d'autre venait à l'éclairer. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, il devait savoir.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Kariya était déjà sur pied, prêt à partir à la moindre occasion. Bien que son temps de sommeil n'était toujours pas à la normal, cette fois, il se sentait en pleine forme à son plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui était une occasion rare laquelle il savourait chaque instant, profitant du calme de cette cuisine vide où il pourrait se préparer à manger seul. C'était bien moins risqué ainsi, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière omelette qu'il avait du manger. Il avait du l'avaler avec un verre d'eau tellement elle avait été salée mais il n'avait rien dit face au sourire que Midorikawa lui avait adressé. Ainsi, il y échapperait ce matin.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce que bientôt l'après midi pointe le bout de son nez. Le moment venu, il sortit de sa demeure direction le centre ville où il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rencontrer Hikaru. N'ayant pas vraiment décidé du programme de cette journée, ils décidèrent de commun accord de se diriger vers le quartier commerçant.

- Dis-moi … Que s'est-il passé chez le capitaine cette nuit là ?

- Hein ?! Heu … _Il s'arrêta_, pourquoi tu me demandes ca tout à coup ? _Répondit-il affolé_.

- Hikaruuu répond-moi. _Il le supplia en faisant la moue_. Je sais que tu connais la vérité.

- C'est-à-dire que … _regardant ses yeux innocents, prêt à tout pour savoir, il reprit son sang froid_. Kariya, tu aimes Kirino senpai ?

Ces simples mots suffirent à le mettre en déroute, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question bien que la réponse était là sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps. La raison de ces sentiments mitigés, de ce malaise pesant, la raison qui faisait que malgré tout, il avait continué à l'embêter. Il lui en voulait d'être toujours avec le capitaine, il le jalousait, il enviait d'être à sa place mais bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à le détester … En fin de compte, il ne souhaitait pas prendre sa place et être aux côtés de Shindou, il voulait simplement être avec lui. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne car depuis le début celui qu'il aimait ce n'était pas le brun … c'était Kirino. Cette révélation lui fit un choc, il ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité et ce qui allait suivre ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Je savais que tu poserais la question un jour … Après tout, c'est bien toi qui m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur senpai.

De nouveau, il ne savait plus où il en était. Comment diable avait-il pu demander quelque chose comme ca, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible mais malgré tout, il existait une chance que cela soit vrai. Bien décidé à savoir le fond des choses, il posa la question à l'autre garçon qui comme il le pensait en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi peu après cela, il était partit avec lui vers ce cinéma, à attendre comme des voyeurs derrière un arbre, ni pourquoi le jeune le suivait dans cette histoire de son propre chef, ce n'était pas habituel … Mais encore pourquoi bientôt ils suivaient ces deux étudiants qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jugeant que tout cela devenait absurde, il décida de se retirer cependant, c'était sans compter l'intervention de son ami qui l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il en comprit la raison ou tout du moins il pensait comprendre. Les deux meilleurs amis venaient de se quitter, le capitaine rentrant chez lui alors que le défenseur …

Dans un élan, il couru vers le garçon aux cheveux roses qui s'éloignait rapidement et une fois arrivé sur ses talons, il attrapa l'une des ses queues entre ses doigts.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu … ! Kariya ?!

Il ne répondit pas, son regard posé sur le sol alors qu'il desserrait lentement son emprise, finissant par baisser la main. Caché dans le coin d'une rue non loin, Hikaru fît nombre de gestes espérant que celui-ci réponde. Que faisait-il là …

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée là ? _Ces mots lui étaient venu seuls sans qu'il n'y pense, à voix basse_.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureux de Shindou, _dit-il en un triste sourire_. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ca, je te comprends, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Idiot …

Le rosé s'était attendu à tout sauf à ca, il était perdu ne sachant ce que cela signifiait alors que de son côté, notre espion fût pris au dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant ?

- Ca-capitaine ?! _Hikaru fit un bond de surprise en voyant le brun qui était maintenant à côté de lui._ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je pensais rendre ce film à Kirino mais je vois qu'il est occupé, il était temps que ces deux là décident de se parler.

Ainsi, ce fut deux personnes qui à présent observaient la scène avec curiosité, impatients de ce qui allait se passer. Ils attendirent la reprise de l'un des deux concernés qui ne se fit pas plus attendre.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

- Je … _s'essaya t'il à peine audible alors que son vis-à-vis continuait._

- Et si on oubliait tout ca ? On pourra continuer à faire comme d'habitude,_ il lui sourit._

Pourquoi ces paroles lui faisaient si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste tout à coup alors qu'il était si proche, pourquoi était-il incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de constructif ? Pourquoi alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens il n'en croyait pas un mot ? Le défenseur fit volte face prêt à continuer sa route ce que l'en empêcha le bleuet en le retenant par le bras. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas en rester là, il devait le retenir. Il effectua une pression vers le bas sur le bras ce qui conduit le plus âgé à garder difficilement l'équilibre alors que Kariya releva son visage pour aller capter ses lèvres. Le rosé d'abord surpris, se laissa ensuite aller dans ce baiser soudain doux, chaud et incertain. Le bleuet fut le premier à casser le baiser. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait et c'est le regard honteux qu'il baissa la tête, lâchant son emprise sur la veste qu'il tenait. Bien qu'il ait fait ca sur un coup de tête, il se sentait plus accablé que jamais. Son cœur battait à un rythme qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, il s'était mis à rougir, il se sentait défaillir sous son effluve … Il était à présent certain de ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne savait pas comment faire face à la situation. Et alors qu'il pensait à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour espérer se mettre les idées au clair, il sentit deux bras l'encercler et l'attirer contre l'autre, il ne bougea pas. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait eu qu'en rêve était là bien réelle, il se sentait tellement en sécurité …

- Ki-ri-no … _articula-t-il difficilement._

- Désolé … moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

**Je suis sûre que certain se poseront la question et d'ailleurs je me rends compte que ce n'est pas très clair au sujet de la fameuse soirée que j'évoque à plusieurs reprises. Imaginez simplement un petit Kariya qui aurait mangé trop de chocolat alcoolisé et qui a commencé à trop parler pour au final tomber endormis sur les épaules de Kirino. Enfaite, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit plus clair ainsi mdr Je verrais plus tard si j'écrirais un petit quelque chose sur cette soirée ou non, ce n'est pas évident ^^**

Un petit mot pour la fin ? Merci de m'avoir lue !

(Je suis honteuse de n'avoir vérifié mon orthographe que maintenant )


End file.
